1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display which enables observation of stereoscopic images without wearing special glasses or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The present inventor has already proposed stereoscopic displays (U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/135,482 and 08/426,131). These displays respectively include a color liquid crystal plate for displaying stereo-pairs composed of right and left eye perspectives selectively, a monochrome TV display for displaying face images of each observer, and a large convex lens or arrayed convex lens for directing the right and left eye perspectives to respective right and left eyes of each observer based on the face images of the monochrome TV display.
These displays enable simultaneous observation of stereoscopic images by plural persons without wearing special glasses. With these displays, images of each observer are continuously taken by an infrared TV camera which is disposed under the large convex lens or arrayed convex lens, and binary images of each observer is formed based on the taken images of each observer, and displayed by the monochrome TV display. These displays, however, have the problem that, since there is a distance between the principle optical axis of the large convex lens or arrayed convex lens and that of the infrared TV camera, there is a possibility of a large parallax being generated between the observer's face images displayed by the screen of the monochrome TV display and the observer's optical images projected onto the screen of the monochrome TV display by the large convex lens or arrayed convex lens, and this results in the observation of the stereoscopic images becoming difficult.